


Don't Be Weird

by grasslandgirl



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, drabble prompt, no edit no beta we post like men, this takes place like RIGHT after thier fight in s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasslandgirl/pseuds/grasslandgirl
Summary: reposted from tumblr prompt: #5- "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" + Eldonado--canon deviation from Sam and Peter's fight in season one





	Don't Be Weird

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt requested by @wlwshehulk and @thotdagas on tumblr and you can find me and the og post of this on my tumblr, @grasslandgirl

He couldn’t believe Peter. Doing an entire documentary about Dylan Maxwell was one thing, and Sam could even excuse away most of the shit they had done over the past few weeks to investigative fervor or something. But this was too far.   
  
It was bad enough Sam had fallen in love with his probably-straight best friend, and then promptly gotten himself embroiled in a weeks-long batshit crazy docuseries about a dick vandalism with said best friend. But that Peter had the balls to insinuate- no, blatantly theorize- that he did the dicks because he was in love with Gabi was a kick to the chest.   
  
It meant that Peter really had no idea about Sam’s feelings for him. It meant that Peter thought he was straight, or at least attracted to Gabi- which is, like, weird. It meant that Peter was so blind to what was actually going on that maybe he wasn’t the right person to try and clear Dylan’s name.   
  
And it mean that Sam and Peter had their first big fight in a while, and about something so stupid.   
  
Sam dropped his head onto his desk, trying to shake the conversation out of his head- where it had been rattling around without rest in the few days since the argument. He hated not talking to Peter. And not even in a crush-way. Sam was so used to sharing everything that came into his mind with Peter; ideas, jokes, references. The forced silence of them not talking about their fight- and just not talking at all- was exhausting. And on top of that, it was killing Sam, burning a hole through his chest, not to tell Peter the truth about how he felt. But Sam knew that saying anything could ruin their friendship forever.   
  
And Sam would rather suffer beside Peter, than suffer without him.   
  
So when Peter broke the radio silence by calling him in the middle of the night with a breakthrough in the case, Sam was relieved that they were able to get past the weird post-fight awkwardness.    
  
For the most part, at least.    
  
“And, hey, I’m sorry things went down like that the other day,” Peter said, looking up briefly at Sam.    
  
“Hey, don’t be weird,” Sam said, all casual nonchalance, “all right? We’re good.” Sam smiled, and Peter nodded, his attention back on the screen. It was like Sam could see the tension in his shoulders, though, like there was something more he wanted to say, but couldn’t.    
  
Sam knew the feeling.    
  
But then, Peter looked back up at Sam, turning the desk chair away from the computer- which held supposedly groundbreaking new evidence- to face Sam head on. “I didn’t want to make things weird between us or between you and Gabi, you know that, right?” Peter looked earnest, but nervous, like he was scared that he was treading fragile ground, walking on something that could irreparably shatter at any minute.   
  
Sam knew the feeling.    
  
“Yeah dude.” Sam didn’t know what else to say. He’d already said everything he needed to, and he didn’t want to rehash everything out all over again.   
  
“I just…” Peter tore his gaze away from Sam, looking down at the desk on his left. “I wanted to approach your theory as objectively as I could, just so I could prove that I was unbiased in my assessment that you didn’t do the dicks, like I did with the other members of the morning show nine. But looking over the footage, especially after it went up, I think that in trying to be objective, I lost some of my objectivity, and I put in biases of yours that weren’t there.”   
  
“Peter-”   
  
“If you say you don’t like Gabi, then I believe you.” Peter cut him off, still looking down at the desk. “You’re my best friend, and I don’t want to ruin that because of some documentary, or your relationship- or lack thereof-” Peter amended quickly, “with someone else.” He paused. “So yeah, I didn’t want to make things weird but I wanted to say that.”    
  
Sam didn’t know what to say to that.    
  
“Pete, dude, you’re my best friend too, you know that?” You’re so much more than that, you’re everything, Sam thought.     
  
“Yeah, no, yeah.” Peter said abruptly, almost too quickly, “You and Gabi have been friends forever though, and I’m sorry if I fucked up your friendship with her.”   
  
There was something about Peter’s tone. The way he was avoiding Sam’s eye. It was almost like-   
  
“Shit.” Sam said, so suddenly and loudly that Peter turned to look at him again. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous? Of Gabi?” Sam asked.    
  
Peter stared at Sam, turning red, unusually silent. He didn’t say anything.   
  
He didn’t have to.   
  
“Shit,” Sam repeated, “Peter you don’t have anything to be jealous about, you-” Sam broke off in a strangled kind of chuckle. It was just so ridiculous. Sam opened his mouth to continue, to tell reaffirm that Peter was his best friend, but he paused. There was something in Peter’s expression, something quietly hopeful, the kind that comes from ages of squashing down hope, only to have it come back at the worst of times.    
  
Sam knew the feeling.    
  
This is it, he thought. This is my one shot. A tiny and obnoxious voice in the back of his head whispered back, Is the risk worth it? But the look on Peter’s face- all hopeful and nervous and impatient and hurting all at once- told Sam all he needed to know.    
  
“You’re everything,” Sam whispered.    
  
Peter lit up, and that was all the response to close what little distance there was left between them.    
  
Kissing Peter was even better than Sam had ever imagined, because this time it was real.   


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @grasslandgirl and I'm still open to suggestions/prompts, the og post this is from is tagged under asks so please feel free to send me a message if there are any prompts you're dying to read! (eldonado or otherwise)  
> thanks as always for reading! xoxo


End file.
